


The Song And The Omen

by metal_lesbian_666



Category: Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lesbian_666/pseuds/metal_lesbian_666
Summary: Good Omens inspired sharja fanfic. Enjoy.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sharon looked at the woman next to her. She was just standing there peacefully, watching the silent paradise that was created for them. She felt so lucky and so important, and also relieved, that she didn't have to spend another century in heaven. 

The woman next to her, on the other hand, seemed to be slightly bored and annoyed. Her emerald eyes were missing the spark they had before. She could no longer see the devil in her. Sharon wasn't even sure how she felt about that discovery. Still, she was breathtakingly beautiful. 

The angel did not dare to say a word. Of course she wanted to know what was bothering the black haired muse that was right next to her, but she was too scared and also aware of the fact that she could burn her angel wings to dust just by snapping her fingers, if she wanted to. 

Finally, Sharon decided to say something, because getting set on fire by a beautiful, hot as Hell demon still felt like a better choice than standing here and watching basically nothing for eternity.

“So this is what we got, our paradise, huh?”

“Yeah,” the demon said and looked to the ground. She could feel the angel’s chocolate eyes all over her body. What were her intentions? Did she have feelings for her? Are angels even supposed to have feelings? She had so many questions that she was too afraid to ask. Also, she had her own problems. Such as having to spend a long time with a slightly boring, too polite to be fun angel. 

“Do you like wine?” Tarja asked. She decided to at least try to have some fun on this empty planet, which definitely wasn't the paradise the other brunette was talking about previously.

“Hell yeah!” the angel answered and covered her mouth with her hand as she realized that she said the forbidden word. The black haired demon just rolled her eyes and cursed, because she realized that they don't have any wine on this planet. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm herself down, and then cursed again because it didn't work.

The other brunette watched Tarja carefully, feeling her pain. She would love to help her, but had no idea how. Making their own wine would take forever and who knows how it would end up. 

“Give us wine, God, right now, please, she is gonna kill me and drink my blood instead, I swear, I can see it in her eyes, please, have mercy bro…” Sharon tried to sound as frustrated as possible, although she just started really having fun. This felt like nothing she ever experienced before. She was really excited to dive deeper and discover more.

Although it didn't seem very likely, after a few seconds of awkward silence, three ravens brought them a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Sharon opened the bottle and reached out for the glasses, but Tarja was faster, stealing the wine from her and drinking it right from the bottle. A lot of it. The angel could see how she instantly became more relaxed and comfortable in her own skin. But she knew that she couldn't go another hour without alcohol, so she somehow managed to take the bottle from Tarja and drank the remaining liquid herself.

After a few silent minutes of looking at each other, laughing, Tarja straightened her back and looked at Sharon, trying to figure out what is on her mind. Then she decided to say something.

“So, since we're here together, it would be fun to get to know each other, am I right?”

“Yeah, that would be… Uhm yea, you're right.” Tarja could see that Sharon was struggling to make her English work, and she was wondering whether it’s because of the wine or because of her.

“So, may I ask you a question?” Tarja continued 

“Yes, go ahead…” The angel was really curious about what she is going to ask and also a little bit scared, because there were things she possibly could ask that even Sharon didn't have an answer for.

“Why were you looking at me like… that… you know, earlier today?”

“Like what? Tarja, sweetie, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” Sharon was pretty satisfied with the job she has done in concealing her crush on the demon. Was it a crush? Whatever it was, it confused her a lot and she wasn't exactly proud of it. One thing was sure - she has never felt this way before.

Tarja has never been so confused in her entire life. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even want to say anything, but she felt like she had to. The still of the silence was deafening. She couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was going to cry, so she started singing instead.

In silence, the darkness speaks again  
of a pain that never ends  
Tarja started crying. How could she only be so wrong, she thought. Sharon continued singing instead of her.

But it will, cause i'm here still, I forgot  
we could be stronger than sin  
I used my every doubt to let you in  
and this time, out of light, I see everything  
The demon finally got her shit together and started singing as well.

It's how you make me breathe at night when I'm feeling small   
how you break it down when I'm against the wall  
now I know, how the heart can ache,  
when the levee breaks and what it takes  
for you and I  
we fall apart to find the truth is  
our love survives  
when every missing part of you  
makes me wanna cry  
for you and I  
At this moment, Sharon noticed the other woman's tears. She hugged her.

“I'm sorry Tarja, I'm so sorry, sorry that I lied to you,” the angel said and started crying too 

“It's ok, Angel, hush, don't cry, let's have some fun.”

One bottle of wine later, they were both laughing again, sharing fun stories from their homes, Heaven and Hell. After some time, Sharon noticed two people in the forest behind them.

“Looks like Adam and Eve are already here.”

“Yeah, would you excuse me for a second? I have some work to do there,” Tarja said and turned into a black snake with bright green eyes. She crawled towards the people, wrapped herself around Eve’s neck and whispered in her ear.

“Taste that apple. Taste that damn apple.”


	2. The Song And The Omen - part 2

Sharon was on the ark, walking around, counting the animals carefully. She wanted to do a perfect job. Since she met the demon, it rarely happened. She made her life harder. Not her work. Every time she saw the green eyed devil, she felt drunk and dizzy and all kinds of thoughts occupied her mind. Definitely not angel-suitable thoughts. When they were working together, she couldn't focus on anything else than her eyes. Those beautiful green gems. Sometimes Sharon felt like she could see right into her soul. The effect she had on Sharon was almost unbelievable. Sometimes the angel wondered whether it was because she was a demon, literally an impersonation of everything evil, or because she was attracted to her.  
When she finally got rid of her forbidden thoughts, she went back to counting animals. Two giraffes, two donkeys… Everything seemed to be just fine. But then she noticed something weird. Why are there there two female ponies? she thought while looking at the two horses. One was darker than a night in a cave. The other one was pure light. She had no idea how this happened. Unless… Was it Tarja’s job? Fuck it, Tarja. Sharon thought.  
She felt someone's warm breath on her neck. She turned around.  
Tarja? What are you doing here?  
You called me?  
No. Wait. You can hear my thoughts?? What? Noooooo!  
The demon chuckled.  
Anyways, why are there two female ponies?  
You mean anyway. Anyways is not grammatically correct… And to answer your question. They're in love. Just look at them. They are us.   
Ok. The ponies are going to go extinct. Just because of you. Hope you feel cool and evil now.  
Well unless you agree to take one more pony. A male one so that they can still be together but don't die out.  
But… But that's forbidden.  
So is crushing on a demon. So if you would just shut up and go get another pony, it would be helpful.

Tarja grabbed the angel's hand and they went to find another pony. Sharon was feeling like she's going to pass out. Tarja knew. And most importantly, she didn't mind. They took the first pony they saw and went back on the ark.  
Sharon was walking around the ship, looking for some privacy. She had to think about what just happened and sort out her feelings. She found a quiet place in a corner, but she wasn't alone for long. Soon, the main reason why she was hiding came to visit her. She was wearing a black long strapless dress that was revealing the red flowers tattoo on her shoulder. Sharon has never had a chance to see it before, but damn, it looked so great on her.   
“Sparkling angel, this is where you're hiding.”  
“Well, I'm not hiding, actually.”  
“Need some time to think?”  
“That's… Yeah. Correct.”  
“Maybe I could help.”  
Sharon really wanted her to just leave her alone but Tarja had already sat next to her. Once again, Tarja’s tattoo caught her attention. She moved her fingers around her arm, carefully, focusing on every detail of it, led by just a feeling. The demon didn't seem to mind. They were both quiet and Sharon got a feeling like it's starting to get awkward. Finally, she broke the silence.  
“That must have hurt as hell.”  
“Not at all, actually, it was cool, really… Us demons don't feel pain when we don't focus on it.”  
“It looks awesome. I have said that already, haven't I?”  
“I actually have one more. Wanna see it?”  
The angel started blushing.  
“No, that won't be necessary. “  
The demon really liked her attention and she could no longer hide it. After all, there was no reason for that. She was a demon, she could do whatever she wanted.  
“Do you have any tattoos?” the black haired women asked. Sharon couldn't answer, because the other woman started stroking her hair, looking deep into her soul. The angel couldn't focus on anything else then her emerald eyes, definitely deep enough to drown in. Tarja didn't look like she expected an answer. She smiled at the woman next to her. The angel laid her head on her shoulder. She was tired from all the work, desperate to get some sleep, so she did not care whether it was in her bed or on Tarjas lap. The demon started singing to her, and Sharon gave in. 

The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime  
I wish for this night-time  
To last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you  
Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go  
Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say  
I wish for this night-time  
To last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

After just a few lines, Sharon fell asleep. Tarja loved how peaceful and calm she looked. She felt so powerful and evil. Her friends down there would be proud of her. Making an angel fall asleep on her lap just requires a certain level of skills. But that wasn't the only reason why she did what she did. Although she was fighting it, she just couldn't deny her romantic interest in the angel. Her fellow demons might be fine with it, but what would happen to her angel? Would she get kicked out of heaven? And that was still one of the better possibilities. She didn't even want to think about it, but her mind was already filled with worst case scenarios. But beauty always comes with dark thoughts, she thought while looking at sleeping Sharon.  
“Welcome back to this world, sleeping sun,” Tarja said.  
“Don't call me sleeping sun ever again.”  
“Alright, angel, had a nice nap?”  
“Yes, pretty awesome, actually, but now I feel like I died and forgot who I am.”  
“Oh really? I can tell you who you are. You are an amazing, strong and beautiful angel and I might be falling for you.”


End file.
